Perceptions
by undecided-about-everything
Summary: Reese has trained under a new captain to become a terror on the pitch, instilling fear in the hearts of other teams. A coalition of non-Ravenclaw qudditch team members have joined together to plot to distract Reese. Smooth, suave Sirius has drawn the literal short straw in being the distractor, only he isn't as suave or smooth as he makes out to be. Slow moving SB/OC. Slight AU
1. Of beginnings

Disclaimer: are they even necessary? No, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Reese Silva is the only child of Louise and Martin Silva. Martin, a Spanish immigrant, had lived in the East London borough of Newham since his parents had settled there after their move during his childhood from the Spanish countryside.

Freshly graduated from Hogwarts, Martin was working on the final project of his internship at the Department of Mysteries. The final ingredient to the potion component of his project was a cup full of nettles kneaded underneath a new moon.

After failing to find the outlandish ingredient in Diagon Alley, Martin wandered into Aesop's Apothecary on the outskirts of London in hopes of finding his missing ingredient. Aesop's Apothecary was an alternative, anti-corporate, free trade, organic apothecary that prided itself as being a source of alternative potion ingredients and an alternative source for potion ingredients.

Recently hired and on cash register duty for the day was Louise Koren, amateur potioneer and local activist extraordinaire.

Possibly it was fate. Maybe the stars were aligned in some way. One might even hazard a guess at serendipity. For all one knows it could have been a matter of timing. Whatever it was, Martin found the necessary kneaded nettles and a date with one Louise Koren for later that week.

Sixteen months of a whirlwind romance fitting for an Unspeakable and local magical creature's rights activist, the two were married. Nine more months after that and our dear Reese Silva was born.

* * *

Reese was your average London city kid, with the abnormal fact of having a witch and wizard for parents. To keep up appearances with the neighbors, and to avoid notice of local muggle law enforcement over not sending their child to school, Reese was sent to the local primary school like any other muggle kid. It was at primary school where Reese met her best friend Joaquin "Quinn" Vos.

It was the first day of the second week of third grade when Grace Watson, designated snack leader of the day, decided with less grace than her namesake that Reese was less deserving than her peers of her fare share of carrot sticks. With all the authority of one whose position was chosen by selecting a name out of a hat, Grace shorted Reese half of her designated carrot sticks. On witnessing this, Joaquin, a bit of a social outlier due to his name, "accidentally" squeezed his juice pouch too hard and "made it rain" apple juice on Grace.

Grace was never made snack leader again, and Quinn lost any chance of ever holding that precious classroom leadership title.

What Quinn lost in classroom leadership that day was gained in the friendship of Reese, and extra carrot sticks from her whenever it was Reese's turn for snack duty.

Thus began the wonderful friendship of Reese and Quinn.

Through primary school, Reese and Quinn partnered with each other for school projects, sought each other out on the playground, defended each other's honor from cooties, protected each other's snacks, and volunteered together for parts as trees in the Fourth Grade musical, _Little Red Riding Hood: Revenge of the Wolf_.

Summers were spent in and out of Reese's apartment, sprawled under a tree in the park, challenging other neighborhood kids to bike races, or sheltered in the air conditioning of the local public library among stacks of books. While Reese never questioned why they never stopped to hang out at Quinn's place, Quinn in return never questioned the ever-present wreath of nettles on the door of the Silva family's apartment.

The summer after Fifth Grade saw the arrival of an owl in the Silva family kitchen. Reese, already aware of her parent's magical education, was happy to finally receive her Hogwarts acceptance letter inviting her to take her place at the school come September.

However later that afternoon while strolling around the block in the company of Quinn in search of a suitable swimming pool to beat the heat, she realized her leaving for Hogwarts would mean parting from her best friend. They had just put on a riveting performance as boulder backdrop pieces in this year's sequel to last year's play, _Little Red Riding Hood: Ride Harder_. Now she would leave him to fend for himself on his first day at his new secondary school. She would be thrust into her new magical education at a new school, with new students, and without Quinn. Not only this, being absent from each other's lives and not being able to communicate by regular post would most likely mean the end of their friendship.

Adolescent life is cruel, Reese thought.

* * *

It was after returning from her family's trip to Diagon Alley to shop for her school supplies in mid August that Reese could put off goodbye no longer.

Reese hated the thought of lying to her closest and only friend, but the thought of breaking the International Statute of Secrecy to tell her friend the truth was slightly more serious.

Two weeks before September first, Reese met up with Quinn at a convenience store across from their neighborhood park. After selecting their ice creams, they crossed the street and strolled along the path that wound through the park. Mid-way through the chocolaty goodness that was her Fudge Bar Supreme, Reese told Quinn her parents had enrolled her in an all girls boarding school (her mother's idea) in the north of the country. So far north and away from civilization that keeping up a regular correspondence would be next to impossible.

It was mid-way through Quinn's Rainbow Sorbet Deluxe bar that he let her know of his elusive parent's sudden desire to send him to spend time with his extended Vos family in the Netherlands. He determinedly told her they'd make the most of her time left until they parted ways.

A small comfort, Reese was relived Quinn was taking the news relatively well, but was no less sad about the fact of her going away.

The next two weeks saw Reese and Quinn spending every minute from dawn till dusk roaming around the park, taking note of their shared favorite books, and adhering to their own made up advice of _'an ice cream a day keeps the heat at bay.'_

September first was here and Reese has all her new belongings packed and ready for the trip to King's Cross Station. Her new wand, inflexible redwood with a phoenix feather core, was stuffed somewhere in her trunk. Her Little Owl, whom she named Godot, was sitting apprehensively in its cage.

Tearful goodbyes shared with Joaquin had happened the night before. The two had promised not to become strangers when they met again, and Reese sincerely hoped they could resume their friendship next summer.

Her parents had both taken the day off of work. What her father took a day off from she would never know, in fact she thought it best not to know about his Unspeakable work. Her mother, now in charge of running Aesop's Apothecary, had packed her daughter's potion kit full of extra and most likely unnecessary ingredients. Reese's belongings were gathered and the family of three headed out the door and to the metro bound for King's Cross Station.

At the station as the time drew closer and closer to 11am, her parents let loose a stream of advice.

"Mom I'm not sure I'll need powdered narwhal horn…"

"All the same dear, better safe than sorry."

"You're all grown up now," her father added.

"Dad what? I'm eleven."

"Watch out for the caretaker's cat."

"Don't trust boys."

"Don't venture too far in the library alone."

"See if you can get the specifications on that squid that lives in the lake."

"Don't drink the pumpkin juice on Thursday mornings before 8am."

"Seriously, ask around about that squid and write back."

"If any clubs try to recruit you, see which one offers better food before you decide."

"I'll be waiting for Godot with your report on the Giant Squid."

"We'll still love you if you decide to join the Gobstones club."

"Seriously, boys are the worst and just avoid them at all costs."

"It's okay to forget your homework once or twice."

"We don't really care about what house you get sorted to, we just want you to be happy."

"Ignore your father about that blasted squid"

"Don't make friends with people who make you feel bad."

And with that last bit of surprisingly serious advice from her dad, her parents hugged her their last goodbye and shoved her onto the train.

She huffed, puffed, and struggled a bit with her trunk, but managed to struggle along to an empty compartment where she stuffed it into the luggage rack and took a seat to wave one last goodbye to her parents on the platform.

* * *

A/N: Right, so this is my first attempt at publishing a fanfic. It's going to be eventual Sirius/OC. It might seem slow moving at first, but I want to give Reese a chance to develop on her own so you can get a sense of her character. Good things come to those who wait! Beaaaaar with me please. Second chapter is nearly finished. Thanks for reading :)

Please review, I'd love to hear what you think. Thoughts, questions, advice, and more are all welcome in the review page.


	2. Up north, eh?

As the train pulled away from the station, Reese settled into her seat by the window and watched as the London cityscape slowly gave way to the suburbs as the Hogwarts Express gathered in speed.

The compartment door slid open and Reese looked up to meet a pair of familiar brown eyes as they stared back into her own hazel ones.

"Up north, eh?"

"The Netherlands you say?"

With a grin Joaquin stumbled into the compartment, trunk and all, and ruffled Reese's bob of short, light brown hair before taking the seat across from her by the window.

"Right now Mr. Vos," said Reese, "you may as well tell me any other secrets now because it appears we'll be spending the next seven years together."

"Hark!" exclaimed Quinn. "I'm not the only one dealing stories am I?" He adopted a simpering voice, "I'm going north Quinnnie dear, don't write to meeee."

"Oh shut it," Reese said while fighting back a smile.

"Knowing your mother I thought you were being sent to some hippie private school in the middle of nowhere to be educated away from our wonderful public education system. Speaking of whom, I take it your mother doesn't work for the postal system?"

"Nope, she runs Aesop's Apothecary."

"Knew I wasn't too far off the mark on her…." Quinn trailed off, thinking of the Apothecary in question.

"Don't even bother asking about dad, he's an Unspeakable and I've no idea what he gets up to at work. Alright now you know my parents, it's your turn now."

Quinn faltered a bit. "Well," he began, "my mom works for the Ministry on a review panel for experimental charms and spells."

He swallowed, "and my dad mmsdkfjfpies…."

"Your dad bakes pies? Why didn't ever have me over? You've been holding out on me this whole time!" Reese exclaimed.

"Er, no he doesn't bake pies" he said as glanced around the compartment to avoid making eye contact. "He plays Chaser for the Montrose Magpies."

Silence.

Finally, "You mean to say your dad is Levi Vos? Levi Vos, last season's No. 2 goal scorer in the league? Levi Vos, master of the Whistling Walrus formation? Levi Vos who almost single-handedly –"

"Yes, yes," he interrupted, "that's my dad alright."

"Well no shit…." Then, "what the heck is your family doing hanging around Newham!? No wonder you could never invite me over. Have you met a lot of players? Good grief! Do they come by for dinner? You must be a great quidditch player, yeah?"

Quinn grinned, "Once my parents had me, they decided to settle down out of the spotlight, hence living in Newham. I've met a fair number of players, probably would have met more if you and I hadn't spent all those afternoons at play rehearsal…. And no, I can't play quidditch to save my life. Believe me, my dad has tried to teach me."

Quinn's inability to play quidditch in spite of his famous father had long been one of his insecurities. Now he was about to enter a school full of people who would know his dad. He was nervous enough about being first year, let alone not being able to live up to his father's playing ability.

"Yes, well I must say, no one has ever played the part of boulders quite so well as we did. Shame about you not being able to play, but I bet you must know some great strategies though."

Reese tended to be the more optimistic of the two and always tried to look on the bright side of things. Times like these, on their way to a new school together, overflowing with anxiety, Quinn was grateful to have his best friend by his side.

* * *

As the hours passed so did the countryside outside their compartment window.

Reese and Quinn were happily munching away through a heap of sweets purchased from the plump witch who pushed the snack cart through the train.

"Take that back! How dare you say Pumpkin Pasties are better than Cauldron Cakes!" Reese said as she brandished half a chocolate frog at her friend.

"If you like 'em so much why don't you marry them!" sang Quinn.

"Maybe I will just to shut you up. You can be a part of the wedding party" she said before throwing a few Bertie Bott's beans at him.

"Aw sick! That one was popcorn! Popcorn flavored beans are awful" Quinn said with a shudder as he tried to rub out the taste of popcorn on his sleeve.

"You're the one person I know who doesn't like normal flavored beans."

"First off, I'm the only person you know on this train. And second, popcorn isn't a normal flavor..."

As she finished what remained of her chocolate frog, she turned the conversation to something that had been at the back of her mind since the train ride began.

"So what house do you reckon you'll be in?"

"Well," started Quinn "my mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad was a Hufflepuff. I don't really care what house I get sorted into. What about you?"

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor, I wonder if that means I'll be in Gryffindor too."

"Well, now that we know we're not going to school in different countries, it'd be neat to be sorted into the same house as each other."

Reese agreed. "But even if we do get into different houses, at least we'll only be a few common rooms away. Now get outta here you, I need to get changed."

And with this, they took turns standing outside while the other changed into their school robes.

* * *

-"GRYFFINDOR" an ancient hat shouted as a boy named Remus Lupin shuffled off to the table cheering for him.

Reese and Quinn stood near the back of the group of first years. Silva and Vos were near the bottom of the alphabetical list, meaning they had a while to wait and watch their fellow first years be sorted.

"Bet you two chocolate frogs the next person sorted is a Slytherin." Quinn whispered to Reese.

"You're on" Reese whispered back as she reached for his hand to shake on their bet.

-"SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted to the hall sending Emma Ross to face the least cheerful looking table.

Reese quietly grumbled about foul play as Quinn bit back a grin next to her.

Soon enough, "Silva, Reese" was called and Reese bounded forward to take her turn with the Sorting Hat.

 _"Silva, eh? Hmmmm, alright it's 50/50 Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…"_

 _What the heck, should this really be up to chance? This is the next seven years of my life_ , she thought.

 _"Alright, alright, fine. Better be_ RAVENCLAW!"

She tossed down the indecisive hat and skipped down to the Ravenclaw table to wait for Quinn's sorting.

After one Noah Thomas was sorted into Hufflepuff, finally "Vos, Joaquin"

The hat paused for a few moments before calling out, "RAVENCLAW."

Grinning, Quinn walked down to the Ravenclaw to take a seat next to Reese as Florence Whittaker made her way to the Sorting Hat.

After Florence became a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall cleared away the sorting hat and stool. In her seat, Reese turned to Quinn and said, "There's just no escaping you, hmm? You follow me to Hogwarts, now to Ravenclaw, what next?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just making sure you pay up on those chocolate frogs you owe me."

She beamed, "nothing gets past you Vos."

The hall quieted down as one Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet for a speech.

"Enjoy."

Some speech, thought Reese as food appeared on the table before them.

After the main dishes were cleared away, desserts of every kind filled the table. Reese and Quinn took this time to peer around at their fellow Ravenclaws. Directly across from Reese was a red haired first year, quietly taking all the truffles within reach and moving them to her plate.

On the other side of Quinn was a blonde haired boy in glasses, solemnly eating his apple pie. Understandable, pie is a serious thing.

On Reese's right was a bubbly girl chatting away with the girl next to her while eating macadamia cookies. She seemed busy enough and Reese supposed she make introductions later.

Finally dessert was finished, and Dumbledore rose to his feet once more. Reese briefly wondered which one word would make up his after-dinner speech when he launched into a welcome monologue, silencing her thoughts.

From what Reese understood, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, the caretaker banned certain items in an attempt to turn Hogwarts into a "no fun zone", Quidditch tryouts were soon for second years and above, and this year's Inter-House Unity activity was yet to be determined, and that those with ideas should submit them to their head of house.

"Goodnight to you all" Dumbledore concluded.

All around, benches moved and a mass of students rose from their seats and made for the exit to the entrance hall.

"First years, Ravenclaw first years over here please" a voice called over to the end of the table. Reese, Quinn, and the other newly added members to the house waited as two students came marching up to them.

"Alright, just like we rehearsed" Reese heard the boy whisper to the girl.

"We are-" they chanted together *clap *clap

"Your new-" *clap *clap

"Ravenclaw house prefects!" they said together as they put their arms out " _left, up, down, aaaaaand point straight_ " Reese heard the boy say under his breath.

The Ravenclaw first years stood, unsure of what to do as the prefect duo started shuffling from side to with a clap as they went from side to side.

The claps were echoing in the now empty Great Hall. Merlin, thought Reese, why couldn't we get a normal house….

The girl stepped forward as her partner continued his shuffle-clap-shuffle routine. "My name is Hanna! Watts!" she said as she clapped her hands together twice, against her arms once, and on her legs twice before clapping her hands once more as the boy behind her mirrored her clapping.

Reese could only stare and try not to make eye contact with Quinn.

Hanna stepped back and took over the shuffle-clap-shuffle as the boy took her place in front of the first years.

"My name is Charlie! Gibbs!" he said as they did the same body clap as before.

He stepped back and they moved in time once more.

"Together-we'll-help-you-survive-your-first-year!"

" _duck, spin, point, lean in, and-_ " they finished the routine as they met in the middle for a brilliant high five whose loud SMACK echoed throughout the hall.

Turning to face first years with wide smiles on their faces, in unison they said, "Lets go!"

The bewildered Ravenclaw first years had no choice but to follow the prefects out of the darkening Great Hall.

"Right," began Hanna, as she and Charlie led the rest up the marble staircase of the entrance hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Charlie and I are 5th year Ravenclaw prefects."

"Indeed," cut in Charlie, "prefects here at Hogwarts not only serve to help uphold the rules here at Hogwarts-"

"We're also in charge of showing the first years up to the Ravenclaw common room," added Hanna.

Together the group climbed staircase after never ending staircase as Hanna and Charlie explained to the first years about the "majestic and most reputable house of Ravenclaw."

As they reached the seventh floor Reese was panting and Quinn was clutching a stitch in his side. Hanna and Charlie, however, had not stopped their monologue.

"…and that's how Remmington of Ravenclaw house became the most well respected Hogwarts prefect of the seventeenth century."

As they were led up a neater looking staircase and down a corridor, they approached a door made of a dark wood with a knocker in the shape of an eagle. Here the prefects paused. "Unlike other houses who have a password to enter their common room, Ravenclaws must answer a riddle.

Charlie knocked on the door.

 _"If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?"_

" _Step, turn left, slide right, point up, look straigh_ t" mumbled Charlie as he and Hanna moved in sync with one another once more before linking hands, staring down the eagle knocker and shouting together, "a secret!"

Reese thought she saw the eagle roll its eyes, or maybe it was a trick of her drowsiness. The door opened and the group was led into an airy, circular room with midnight blue carpet. The domed ceiling was painted with stars and the windows were hung with blue and bronze silks. Bookcases, tables, and comfy looking chairs were scattered throughout the room. Across from the room from the entrance were two separate staircases leading up to the dorms.

"Girls to the left," called Hanna.

"And boys to the right," said Charlie.

"Thus ends your first journey to the Ravenclaw common room!" proclaimed Charlie.

"The first of many!" added Hanna.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask us," finished Charlie.

"Oh and by the way, we've taken the liberty of creating a mentorship program for Ravenclaw first years. You'll be matched up with a 6th or 7th year and meet three or four times in September," said Hanna.

"And since our program has the support of Flitwick, our head of house, failure to meet with your mentor will result in detention." Charlie seemed to have a glint in his eye that wasn't there before as he said this. "So keep an eye on the notice board for the meeting schedule when it's posted."

As the first years dispersed up the staircases, Charlie and Hanna made their way to a pair of arm chairs and began discussing in low voices.

Reese waited until she was sure they were out of earshot before turning to Quinn and saying, "you know they're really not so bad. A bit over-enthusiastic if anything…"

"Right," answered Quinn, "I'm just going to step, turn, kick, nod, and slide my way up to the dormitory. Walk with me to breakfast?"

"Of course. Meet you down here tomorrow morning. Goodnight!" She turned and made her way up the steps to find her new dormitory.

* * *

A/N: Writing a fanfic is more difficult than I've previously given authors credit for. How do you do it?!

Like I said before, this is going to start as a slow moving story. The first couple of chapters will cover Reese's first year and skim through years 2-5 before really getting into the story for 6th and 7th year. I realize there's no mention of Sirius yet, just be patient please!

PLEASE leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.

Thanks! :)


	3. Meeting Olivia

Reese climbed the steps that led to the girl's dormitories and paused on the first landing. The faded plaque on the door read, "First Years." Steeling herself, she pushed the door open and stepped into the circular room. She chanced a quick glance around. There were five beds arranged around the room. Each bed had dark blue hangings and bed sheets with a bronze trim. The other girls had come up while Reese stayed talking to Quinn and had already claimed their beds. Reese walked to the empty bed the second from the left of the door and bent down at her trunk that had been brought up and was placed in front of her bed.

First she dug her wand out of her trunk and placed it on her nightstand. Next she pulled out two photos, one moving and magical, the other unmoving and yet still magical. The moving photo was of Reese and her parents together, taken when she got home from her last day of muggle primary school. Reese was smiling wide as her parents each put an arm around her. The second photo was of Reese and Quinn sitting in the grass in their neighborhood park, eating ice cream and grinning at each other, their eyes alight with the happiness found when eating ice cream on a hot summer's day. After pinning the photos to the space above her nightstand, Reese turned to her owl's cage and took Godot on her arm to the dormitory window and released him into the night.

I hope that bird knows enough to find the owlery, Reese thought.

Essentials taken care of, Reese peered around at her new roommates. The girl to her right and next to the door was the red haired girl who had been hoarding truffles during the feast. On Reese's left was a girl with short blonde hair. On the other side of her was the bubbly girl Reese had been sitting next to during the feast. She had long, shining dark hair that was braided down her back. She had put on her glasses and was still happily chatting away to the girl in the bed at the right of the door. The girl in the bed at the right of the door had curly, dark blonde hair from what Reese could tell. Reese didn't want to be caught staring at her roommates and couldn't make out much more about their appearances without coming off as a creep. This would be an awful impression to make on the first night with the people you'll share a room with for the next seven years.

Reese began unpacking. She could do it later in the week, but she figured it would be best to get some of her basic necessities unpacked and ready for the week. Reese had just finished folding away some socks when she heard a clap from behind.

"Okay!"

Reese had flinched at the sound of the clap, fearing a return and another routine of Hanna and Charlie. She turned around slowly and was relived it was only one of her roommates gathering the girl's attention. It was the girl with dark braided hair.

"Alright gather around everyone! Down here in the middle space, that's it. If you have any snacks, bring them out!"

Reese's stomach gave a lurch at the thought of more food after the welcome feast. She dug out the last of the Pumpkin Pasties she and Quinn had shared on the train and joined the others down on the floor, tossing the snacks in the middle.

"My name is Harper Jensen, and I say there's no time like the present to get to know each other!" she began. Then in a voice not quite as loud she continued, "I figure we may as well get our introductions out of the way to avoid awkward beginnings. If you don't mind, let's take turns around the circle to say your name and a bit about yourself. You can go back to unpacking if you want when we're done. I'll start! Once again, I'm Harper Jensen. My parents are non-magic folk, I love going to the cinema, and I've been so excited since I found out I'm a witch!"

Reese thought Harper was overly social, yet accommodating. Looking at Harper, Reese could see bright green eyes behind the lenses of her glasses. She had thin lips that seemed to constantly be formed into a bright smile. The fringe that would normally hang down over her forehead was cleared away from her face and pinned back with the rest of her long black hair.

"Okay, next!"

The girl with curly, dark blonde hair spoke next. She wasn't nearly as forward as Harper, but she wasn't quiet either. "I'm Charlotte Moore, but you can call me Charlie if you want. My dad's a wizard and my mom is a muggle. I sometimes have a habit of oversleeping, so if it's not too much to ask please wake me up in the morning if I'm still sleeping."

Like Harper, Charlie also had green eyes. Unlike Harper, Charlie's eyes were not nearly so bright but still held warmth to them. Above her eyes were perfectly pointed eyebrows. She seemed a bit shorter than the rest of the first year Ravenclaw girls, but then again most eleven year olds are short. Her cheeks stood out a little on her face and seemed to hold a constant light flush.

Next was "Carmela Young, but just call me Mel. Why are we bringing up blood-status? In any case, my mum was a Slytherin and my dad was in Hufflepuff. Mum is a couple years older than dad. Um, I enjoy reading for pleasure and I really like eating dessert."

Carmela's straight ginger hair fell past her heart shaped face and down just past her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes could be seen underneath her fringe, which brushed along the top of her glasses.

She turned to Reese and said, "your turn."

Reese took a breath and said, "Hey my name is Reese Silva. Both my parents were Gryffindors. Just when I was wondering if being sorted follows family trends I wound up in here in Ravenclaw, no complaints though. My best friend Joaquin, or Quinn once you meet him, was sorted into Ravenclaw with me and I'm really happy about it. My favorite color is blue, and I have a weakness for fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. Alright, your turn," she said as she turned to the last girl.

"I'm Ava Lambert. I'm muggle-born and am also really excited to be here. I really like Halloween and honestly I can't wait to finish my first piece of homework."

Ava spoke more quietly than the rest, but there was no denying the confidence in her voice. Her blonder hair had a slight wave to it and almost reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue and her nose was small and straight and slightly upturned.

After the initial introductions, the girls stayed in their circle to chat and get to know each other more. They chatted about expectations and first day anxieties until after a quarter of an hour they decided it was time for bed and shuffled off to their trunks to put away a few last things before drifting off to sleep.

Reese changed into nightclothes and got into bed, pulling the hangings shut around her. She lay awake pondering her day. I wonder what this year will be like. What kind of friends will I make? I wonder what kind of person will I become…

* * *

Reese awoke bright and early the next morning before anyone else in the room. She lay in bed for a few moments gathering her thoughts. Once a little more aware, she stumbled out of bed and into the shower to wake herself up completely.

After showering and toweling off she dressed in her school uniform, grabbed her bag and wand from the nightstand, and went down to the common room to wait for Quinn.

She wandered about examining the many books shelved around the common room. Wandering around a bit more, she realized there was no fireplace in the common room. Merlin, it's going to be a cold winter. By now, other students were up and beginning to head down to breakfast. She was just looking through the windows and admiring the spectacular view of the morning light on the grounds when someone shouted behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"AYEE!"

Reese jumped up and tripped over her feet and landed in a heap on the floor. She looked up to see Quinn grinning down at her.

"What's the story morning glory?"

She pouted playfully up at him as she replied, "you always were a morning person."

Reese grumbled as she got to her feet. "Bets, foul play, scaring me half to death to say good morning, why are we friends again?"

"Because you can't resist my boyish charms, of course."

"Riiiiight," she responded as they headed out of the common room together.

They began the long trek down to the great hall, made even longer by the fact that they kept getting lost.

"So, are you ready to pay on your chocolate frog debt?" Quinn asked as they made their way down another staircase. "If not, I might have to start charging interest soon."

"Oi! We finished our chocolate frogs yesterday, where do you expect me to find more?"

"That, my dear Reese," he said, "is not my problem. Intimidate some first year if you must. But I doubt you could do that, you're not very intimidating." Reese made a face at Quinn.

They found the entrance hall crossed it to reach the doors of the Great Hall. Chancing a glance at the enchanted ceiling as they made their way to the Ravenclaw table, it appeared to be a decent partly cloudy to start off the term.

They plopped down at the table and began piling breakfast on their plates. A tiny wizard was moving down their table, passing out sheets of parchment.

By the time he reached Reese and Quinn, the rest of the Ravenclaw first years had come down to breakfast as well. The wizard introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw head of house, and passed out identical schedules to the first years. "Seeing as how you're all starting off in the same subjects, you all will share classes together for your first two years until electives become available in third year. I wish you all the best of luck on your first day!"

Reese peered down at her schedule while shoving another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Transfiguration was first, followed by Charms, then History of Magic and Herbology after lunch. What a busy first day. She studied her schedule a bit longer before returning her full attention to breakfast again.

When it was time to head to transfiguration she balled up her napkin and threw it at Quinn to get his attention. Together they made their way to towards the transfiguration classroom, asking for directions along the way, and chatting about their new dorm-mates.

* * *

The first day of classes went well enough. Professors were a bit lenient for the first lesson and only assigned chapter reading for homework. With four classes for that day, each with homework, it amounted to a sizeable amount of reading.

Reese and Quinn walked together to Ravenclaw tower to drop off their bags and relax a bit before heading to dinner.

The mentor schedule had been posted on the Ravenclaw common room notice board. Reese was set to meet the next two Thursday evenings for forty-five minutes with a 7th year girl named Olivia Schulz.

Hmmm, if only I knew who that is.

Reese and Quinn settled into some chairs by a window as they began reading for transfiguration before dinner. After half an hour, they went to deposit their things in their rooms.

Carmela was in the dormitory, laying on her bed and reading her transfiguration book.

After tossing her book onto her bed, Reese paused by the door and said, "My friend and I are heading down to dinner. Want to join us?"

"Sure," she said as she put her book down and stood up to join Reese.

They went downstairs together to meet Quinn. Reese made some brief introductions. "Carmela this is my best friend Joaquin. Joaquin this is Carmela, one of my fellow dorm-mates."

"Hey, nice to meet you. My name is Joaquin but you can call me Quinn."

"Nice to meet you as well," Carmela replied, "and please call me Mel."

Together they left the common room and walked down to dinner together, making polite small talk. By the time they reached the great hall, the conversation had become much more natural.

"I mean really!" Mel exclaimed, "whoever scheduled History of Magic right after lunch with Binns teaching must really have it in for us." Quinn and Reese chuckled as they sat down at the table.

* * *

The next day Quinn, Mel, and Reese walked down together to breakfast. They were becoming fast friends. Mel was more on the serious side and was a good balance to Quinn's playfulness. Reese was a good medium between the two.

On Tuesday morning the Ravenclaw first years had their first potions class. The Ravenclaw first years had potions class with the Hufflepuff first years. Professor Slughorn began the class by taking attendance. He paused at Quinn's name.

"Joaquin Vos. By any chance are you related to Liam Vos of the Montrose Magpies?" All eyes turned to Quinn.

"Er, yeah," he responded nervously, "He's my dad."

"By George!"

"Um, my name is Joaquin."

"Yes, yes, of course." He said as his great walrus like mustache shook in excitement.

Slughorn continued with the roll sheet and pause again on another name. "Jack Wilson. Any chance you know Doris Wilson, Senior Undersecretary to the head of Department of Transportation?"

Jack, a Hufflepuff wasn't nearly so nervous as Quinn was when responding, "yes, she's my aunt."

Slughorn made an affirmative "hmmm" noise before finishing the role.

The class continued like any of their other first classes, with Slughorn lecturing for a bit about general potion making, before instructing them to read the pages about the potion they were to make the next class.

The bell rang to signal the end of class. As the day continued, students whispered to each other as Quinn walked by with Reese and Mel. A third year Gryffindor approached him after Herbology later in the day and asked for an autograph.

"Sure, what would you like me to sign?" he responded cheekily.

"No, your dad's autograph." The Gryffindor added impatiently.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so! I'll tell dad to add you to the waiting list. You must be #34,657. I estimate you'll receive your autograph in three years," Quinn said.

"Cheeky sod," the Gryffindor grumbled as he shuffled off.

* * *

Thursday after classes were finished found Reese waiting in the common room with her bag while reading _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ and marking certain spells to practice later.

On Wednesday a tall, confident girl had approached the first year section of the table at breakfast and asked for "Reese Silva."

Reese sunk down a little in her seat, wondering what would prompt a cool, older student to come looking for her by name.

The older girl noticed Reese's movement and said, "oh, no need to be frightened. I'm Olivia Schulz, your older student mentor. I just wanted to introduce myself and say I'll meet you in the common room tomorrow before dinner."

Reese thought it best not to be late for her meeting with an older student so she came down to the common room ten minutes before their meeting time.

Olivia came through the common room entrance at 4:30 on the dot exactly, spotted Reese, walked over and sat down at her table.

"Right. So I'm Olivia Schulz, your mentor today and next week. This program was developed to help first year Ravenclaw students adjust to Hogwarts life, provide guidance, and answer any questions your fellow first years may not be able to answer. From my knowledge, I believe Ravenclaw house is the only house at Hogwarts to have such a program this year designed to guide first years. I actually have a younger brother in first year, you may have already met him. His name is André."

Reese remembered meeting him at breakfast on Monday. He was the boy who ate his slice of pie very solemnly at the welcome feast.

"Yes, I met him at breakfast on Monday. He's very serious isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's him. He can be like that sometimes when he's nervous, but he's alright. Anyway, I'm determined to make the most of out two sessions, so let's get down to business. Is there anything in particular you're concerned about?"

Olivia was very direct and Reese appreciated this not beating around the bush. It helped Reese push away her nerves to say, "Well, is there anything in particular I should be worried about my first year?"

Olivia smiled. "Your first year is going to be full of firsts. Your first piece of homework, your first classes, your first spells cast, and maybe even your first detention. The workload is decent for a first year but not so much that you need to be worried about completing assignments on time. There's nothing to be worried about per say, but I can let you know about some things to keep in mind. Slughorn likes to pick favorites, if you're not one of them it's no big deal and don't let it bother you too much. Professor Webb of Defense might seem tough but he really appreciates effort in his class. This doesn't apply until later, but to be honest Divination is a waste of time and don't bother picking it as an elective."

Like a good Ravenclaw, Reese made some notes and scribbles on parchment. Olivia gently pushed down Reese's quill.

"This isn't a lesson, just talk and let loose. You don't need to take notes on this."

Reese blushed. "So are their any non-academic things to keep in mind? House rivalries? Anything?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin are always at each other's throats. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have a bit of rivalry, but not nearly as intense as the Gryffindor/Slytherin one." Olivia sat back in her chair as she continued. "One important thing to note is that Ravenclaw won last year's Inter-House Quidditch Cup. With the same team it looks like we might hold onto last year's title. We also won the house cup last year for the second time in a row."

Reese perked up at the mention of quidditch. "Really? Wow! I love quidditch! I'm glad I'm in a house with an excellent team."

Olivia grinned. "Do you play?"

"I've never had much of a chance to be on a broom. My family lives in an apartment in the middle of London, not really an ideal place to hop on a broom and zoom around," Reese replied.

"Well, first years have flying lessons sometime in their first few months. If you're any good you might want to consider trying out next year. We'll be down a couple players who are graduating this year."

"Are you on the team?" asked Reese.

"You're looking at one of three of Ravenclaw's amazing chasers."

"Wow!"

The rest of the time was spent talking about quidditch, the quidditch teams of Hogwarts, and discussing whether or not Professor Perren, the Herbology professor, would ever consider using anything else beside dragon dung as fertilizer.

After Reese's initial shyness wore off, she found that Olivia was really easy to talk to. Not only that, Olivia was really engaging. Engaging, motivating, and inspiring. Olivia was one of two female quidditch players in all of Hogwarts. From what it seemed like, Olivia was one of the best quidditch players at Hogwarts. She balanced quidditch, volunteering in the hospital wing, keeping up good grades, and being in the Hogwarts choir with apparent ease. Not only that, she was cool, calm and collected.

Reese could not have asked for a better, friendlier mentor. She told Reese to come to her at anytime with questions or for advice, even when their mentor sessions were finished.

Olivia Schulz was someone Reese could really look up to.

* * *

A/N: helloooooo. You might see this chapter as a filler but it provides background on Reese's fellow Ravenclaw first years. Also, Olivia is an important character as an inspiration to Reese!

Once again, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. I would really like some feedback.

I hope to have the next chapter finished by Sunday night, but (depending on how long it is) no promises.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)


	4. Flying lessons

_A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry! Please don't think I've abandoned this story! I promise I work on it when I can. I meant to update much sooner but I was busier than expected. A week from now I'll be moving back to the U.S. after a year of living abroad and so I'll be busy packing and cleaning, before spending a few days in the capital before my flight. I'm posting this today, and I'm not I'll be able to squeeze an update in before I fly out. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LEFT REVIEWS! Those reviews really made my day and I was happy to finally get some feedback on this story._

* * *

The mentor meeting with Olivia had given Reese much to think about. Reese realized that the person she would become at Hogwarts would greatly influence the person she would become after she graduated. This was her first year, she had plenty of time to decide what sort of character traits she wanted to acquire or dissociate from during the next seven years.

Reese really admired how driven and dedicated Olivia was. Olivia was at the top of her game in giving back to the Hogwarts community, an excellent chaser on the Ravenclaw house quidditch team, managed her grades well, and made time for first years like Reese. Maybe Reese wasn't cut out for being quite as involved as Olivia, but it definitely motivated Reese to want to get involved in something. Hey, who knows, maybe become really good at whatever that something is and excel to new heights.

On a personal level, Reese wasn't ready to decide who she wanted to be for the rest of her life, but did decide that at least trying one or two things this year was as good a start as any. This year, Reese decided that she would try to commit herself to being a more motivated and driven individual. Also, explore various clubs and activities to fill her spare time not spent doing homework. Start small, she thought, and start early.

Maybe she and Quinn could audition for the Hogwarts Drama group she saw a notice for on the common room notice board. Gobstones club? Choir? Reese was never very good at chess but she could always try again.

She decided to communicate her thoughts to Quinn and Mel over breakfast the next morning.

The next morning was Friday, the last day of their first week of school.

The trio went down to breakfast in relatively good spirits for a school day. As they descended level after level to reach the Great Hall, Reese scrambled to tell Quinn and Mel all she had been thinking before she could confuse her thoughts or forget. "…and that's why I want to find something I'm good at," she finished, slightly breathless.

"Merlin, why couldn't I get a wicked cool mentor," complained Quinn as they strolled into the Great Hall. "Mine was incredibly boring and spent most of his time making a detailed map of the best places to study in the library. Apparently studying in the Ways and Means of Warlocks of the North and South Poles section does wonders for brain power."

Mel had more pragmatic advice. "Just be good at being yourself first before you try to be good at anything else."

Reese ignored Quinn's chattering about wizards living in polar climates ("If they had any sense they'd magic themselves to someplace warmer.") and pondered on Mel's advice. They had only known each other for a week but already Reese was glad of her growing friendship with Mel. Reese decided her first year would be a good year to work on herself and figure out her options for being active in extracurricular activities.

Reese pulled out of her thoughts and returned to the breakfast conversation, which had turned to flying lessons that would begin sometime next week.

Living in the city with two working parents had never given Reese an opportunity to try her hand at flying. She was eager for flying lessons to begin next week. Even if she had to work at the skill, flying would probably come in handy later in life. Quinn with a professional quidditch player for a father had experience on a broom but was not the most coordinated in the air. Mel said she'd been on a broom before but didn't find it anything special.

The three friends talked some more and soon headed to their lessons. Fridays were nice because they only had one class after lunch. Granted, their last class was potions, still it was nice to finish early on a Friday.

* * *

The weekend was spent doing homework on the Hogwarts grounds and enjoying the spotty September sunshine. Aside from homework, there was plenty of discussion of which extracurricular activities they might want to join. Mel began drafting an impromptu letter of intent to join the Leadership Association otherwise known as L.A. Quinn was interested in attending a meeting of Hogwarts Drama, and Reese was wondering if going to a Stargazers meeting would be worth her time.

As the weekend passed Reese decided to give the Stargazers a chance, Quinn practiced his stage dives, and Mel finished her letter of intent and signed it with a flourish.

Monday rolled around, a little cloudy, but still rainless. Today would be the Ravenclaw first year's first flying lesson after their last class, which today happened to be Herbology.

After class they trekked from Greenhouse 1 down to the quidditch pitch where they were to meet the Gryffindor first years.

Down at the pitch, the Gryffindors were already waiting. As the Ravenclaws arrived a sprightly, middle-aged professor followed after them.

He introduced himself in a gruff voice. "Hello and welcome. I'm Professor Sprig, the head of Hogwarts quidditch match organization and your flying instructor. I know some of you have ridden a broom before, regardless, today's lesson will be all about the basics of flying and broom safety. Now line up next to a broom, please. "

The broomsticks were laid out in two lines facing one another. Reese faced a Gryffindor girl with brown curly hair and glasses. Next to Reese was André Schulz, Olivia's brother, on her left. On her right was Quinn with Mel on his other side.

"Now that you've lined up, hold your hand over your broomstick and say 'UP'." Professor Sprig instructed.

Next to her, André's broom shot up immediately into his hand. On her other side Quinn's broom remained motionless on the ground until he began to prod it with his foot. He began teasing it while continuing to prod it "itsy bitsy, twiggsy wiggsy, broomy woomy-", and with that last word his broom handle shot up from the ground and smacked his forehead.

Reese's broom twitched a little on her first command. She thought of the authority in André's voice and was a little more commanding on her second try. She was rewarded with her broom coming up to her hand.

Those who had managed to command their broomsticks on the first few tries waited for the rest of the class to follow suit.

After this, Professor Sprig talked them through and demonstrated mounting a broom, how to hover a few feet, and come back down.

The first years mounted their brooms. On Sprig's whistle some students like André floated into the air with no problem. Reese was able to manage it on her third try, and watched from the air as Quinn jumped around while holding his broom trying to get airborne. A slightly shorter Gryffindor boy across from Quinn was also having trouble becoming airborne and was copying Quinn's attempts.

Quinn sat down in exhaustion and with great flair claimed the heat was making him feel faint and he couldn't continue without a visit to the Hospital Wing. Sprig dismissed him to the Hospital Wing and Quinn left with a wink at Reese.

"That sly bugger…." She said as exchanged a glance with Mel.

The main point of the first lesson was to get comfortable being on a broom, so the first years did no more than hover a bit and learn some basic broom safety.

When the class finished they were instructed to put away the brooms in the broom shed before heading back up to the castle. As she was exiting the shed she collided with another person who was entering and they both fell back.

"Sorry!"

"I'm so sorry!" They said at the same time.

Reese raised her head off the ground and saw a sandy haired boy with a Gryffindor tie she had seen in transfiguration class, but didn't know by name.

He rose to his feet before her and offered her a hand up, which she took.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming towards the door," he said.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was walking either. Sorry," she replied.

The boy deposited his broom with the rest and returned to Reese and introduced himself. "I don't think we've met before, I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Reese Silva, pleasure to meet you."

The two exited the broom shed together making polite small talk until they rejoined the rest of the students and parted ways.

"Well that was a neat lesson," Reese said as she joined Mel heading back to the castle.

"Meh, flying is alright," responded Mel.

The two walked up to the Ravenclaw common room to meet with Quinn before heading down to dinner later.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of classes and another flying lesson. While Quinn once again found an excuse to skive off, Reese began to enjoy the time she spent airborne. Flying didn't come naturally to Reese, but it was something she found she became better at the more effort she put into it. Soon she was able to progress ahead of some of the class beyond hovering in the air and onto making turns.

* * *

The following week, Reese attended a meeting of the Stargazers club. She was a bit disappointed with the turnout. It seemed to be mostly older students who seemed very "chill." They seemed like a lax group of students and Reese couldn't really see herself going to another meeting, but was glad she at least made an attempt. The only other first year at the meeting was a pudgy Gryffindor boy.

While the group only half-heartedly pointed out different stars and constellations, they seemed to have spared no expense when it came to snacks for the evening. Reese discreetly stuffed a few chocolate frogs into her pocket to payback Quinn later.

As she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room munching on a Pumpkin Pasty, she thought joining the Stargazers club might not be best for her, but she was glad she tried. Well, that's one club crossed off the list. Next she figured she might try the Gobstones Club. Maybe check out the Ballroom Dance Team? Dancing wasn't exactly her forte, but she may as well try.

When she returned to the common room she spotted Quinn and Mel at a table working on homework. She threw the chocolate frogs at Quinn as she passed on her way to her dorm to collect her books to join them. He started at first and then said, "finally!"

Reese could only grin.

* * *

A few weeks later, the weather was beginning to get a bit chilly and Halloween was approaching. In the time that had passed, Reese had gone to a Gobstones meeting, a meeting of the Ballroom Dance Team, and a Chess Club meeting.

The Gobstone club members were a friendly lot and Reese couldn't understand where their unsociable reputation came from. While she found the game a bit boring, she did enjoy their company, and if anything would return for that.

As for ballroom dancing, it turns out there was harm in trying. Quinn, who had accompanied her to the meeting, was a tad over-excited and kept stepping on her toes as they learned the basic steps.

Reese, slightly limping back to the common room, was ready to push Quinn over as he answered the riddle to the eagle knocker, bowed her in and said, "m'lady," with a cheesy grin.

Now, it was a chilly Saturday morning and the trio were heading down to the Quidditch Pitch to see the first game of the season, Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. Reese was excited to see her first ever Quidditch match. Mel, less so, brought along a book just in case she lost interest. Quinn, excited for Reese, couldn't stop talking the whole way down to the pitch.

Harper, who had joined the Social Planners of Hogwarts, had organized a pre-match mini event using funds from the largely ignored and forgotten "Spirit Fund" to give all Ravenclaw students snacks and noisemakers for the match.

Reese had a pocket full of her favorite Cauldron Cakes but was distracted by her excitement. She had another meeting with Olivia and had really enjoyed talking to her. Even after the brief mentorship program was over, Reese still talked with Olivia when they had a chance. While not becoming close friends, Reese liked to ask Olivia's advice on different things and get her opinion of different Hogwarts clubs and relate her tales and misadventures in her quest to become involved in an extra-curricular activity she enjoyed.

Now she was excited to finally see Olivia on the Quidditch pitch. Reese had heard much talk about Olivia's playing abilities not only from her own house, but also in talk from other Hogwarts houses as well.

Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup last year, with Hufflepuff coming in second. The two top teams of Hogwarts having a re-match as the first game of the season had things off to an interesting start.

Reese, Mel, and Quinn found seats high up in the stands close to the other Ravenclaw first years and waited for the match to begin.

Quinn was still chattering on, "…and did you know Hogwarts houses were banned from putting on a pre-match skit for the crowd in 1836 after the Gryffindors vanished the Hufflepuff team, delaying the match for a week and a half until the Hufflepuff team was found southern France? Had themselves a nice time on the beach I expect before coming back to this weather."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Hufflepuffs vanished themselves in hopes of turning up some place warmer," Reese said. She had never been a fan of cold weather.

"And, in that same year a boy was nearly expelled for-"

"Oh look, the match is starting!"

The two teams were walking towards each other onto the field as a student announcer called their names in the most monotone voice Reese had ever heard. Ravenclaw wore dark blue robes, while Hufflepuff sported canary yellow quidditch robes.

Reese spotted Olivia amongst the Ravenclaw team. Her long hair had been tied into a ponytail and Reese thought she would have found herself afraid to be on the other side of Olivia's game face.

The two captains shook hands, Professor Sprig blew his whistle and the players shot into the air as the quaffle was tossed up.

Reese had never been to a quidditch match before. She had listened to a couple of matches on her family's Wizarding Wireless, but watching the game in person was a completely different level. This was exciting, amazing, incredible. The way players weaved in and out of the game, chasers tossing the Quaffle between each other with seeming ease, dodging bludgers, shouting from captains, cheers and jeers of the crowd, close saves, easy misses, seeker feints... It was a level of excitement and adrenaline as Reese had never experienced before. She joined in with Quinn and Mel, book tossed aside and forgotten, as they cheered on the Ravenclaw team.

She saw for herself that Olivia was not as good as the talk she heard from her peers. She was better. She seemed to know where to be at the right moment to intercept the quaffle and was unafraid of going against opposing players twice her size as she and her fellow chasers raced up and down the pitch.

All this made it sound like the Hufflepuff team were complete pushovers. In reality, they were putting up a good fight against the Ravenclaws. One hour into the game and the crowd was on edge, glued to their seats. Ravenclaw was leading 90-50, but while the snitch was not yet captured it was still anyone's game.

Suddenly Jake Farrows, the Ravenclaw seeker, shot across the field ducking around various players with his Hufflepuff counterpart not far behind. Farrows was gaining on the speck of gold near where the teachers sat. Reese saw a Hufflepuff aim a bludger, and watched as though in slow motion as Farrow veered slightly from his flight path and the bludger instead clipped the tail of the Hufflepuff seeker's broom just at Farrow closed his hand around the snitch and the crowd erupted.

Reese nearly shouted herself hoarse with Quinn and Mel as the Ravenclaw team took a victory lap around the pitch before dismounting their brooms.

Reese was awestruck after the game.

"I don't think I've ever had more fun," she said as they walked back to the castle.

"I'm hurt," responded Quinn in a mock hurt voice.

"You were apart of the fun, you dolt. That was just so amazing! The way they move on their brooms while a million other things are happening around them! Incredible! I wish first years were allowed to try out for the house teams. I think I finally found the one thing I really want to try at Hogwarts."

"Well, at least not being able to try out this year gives you time to work on your flying," reasoned Mel. "Besides, I don't think there were any openings on the Ravenclaw house team this year."

Reese was excited. She found her motivator. She wasn't the best flier, but it was something she had time to work on until she could try out next year. She vowed to go to all the quidditch games for the rest of the year to make notes on what she could, and observe different styles of play. Maybe she could do a bit of background reading in the library in spare time. And definitely, she'd have to tell Olivia about it later after congratulating her on the win first.

* * *

The year began to pass in a blur for Reese. In the following months she tried out for the Hogwarts choir and was not too upset when they politely asked her not to come return. After this, she thought she might as well pass on trying out for the accompanying Hogwarts Orchestra since she had never played an instrument before.

To show support for Harper in her position on the Social Planners of Hogwarts, Reese, Quinn, Mel, and the rest of the Ravenclaw first years turned up to the year's Inter House Unity Activity which was a Christmas tree decorating "party." Reese gave herself a stomachache by eating one of every type of cookie at the snack table, Quinn crowned himself the "King of Tinsel and Evergreen," and Mel networked with first years of other houses.

Reese and Quinn stayed behind for the Christmas Holidays and spent a chilly yet productive holiday in the Ravenclaw common room doing homework, researching quidditch, talking about the year so far, and playing Exploding Snap.

After opening presents on Christmas day, the two played in the snow on the grounds, built a snow fort (really just a hastily pushed together wall of snow), and pelted with snowballs anyone who dared to come outside. Their snowball offensive came to an end when their latest victim turned out to be the headmaster. After he brushed snow off his long, crooked nose, Professor Dumbledore commented on Reese's excellent aim and bid the two of them a Merry Christmas.

The two escaped without detention and fled back to the common room to avoid seeing Professor Dumbledore again, and wonder whether they would be able to find hot chocolate at lunch.

Reese and Quinn spent New Year's Eve was spent drinking apple cider in the common room and making all manner of toasts.

"To merpeople rights!"

"To Professor McGonagall letting her hair down for once!"

"To King Arthur, and the knights of the round table!"

"To King Arthur, and the knights who sat in the surrounding tables!"

"To friendship!" They said together as they crossed arms to drink their cider at the stroke of midnight.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I'm working on the next chapter but I can't promise it'll be ready before I move back to the U.S.

In regards to Sirius still being missing from the story, please keep in mind this is kind of a slow moving story. The next chapter should finish up first year, and possibly start on second year. I'm planning that years 2-4 won't be nearly as detailed as Reese's first year.


	5. First exams, first final

After New Year's, the holidays seemed to be over in the blink of an eye and soon Reese's peers had returned to school.

More time passed and soon the weather would warm up again. The more Reese studied, the more she figured out which classes were her favorites. Her strong suits seemed to be Transfiguration and Potions. She enjoyed the complexity of working out Transfiguration spells and Potions reminded her a bit of cooking. Quinn on the other hand, used his charisma to charm his way into Professor Flitwick's heart.

As the term passed, so did quidditch matches.

The Ravenclaw team was a force to be reckoned with. They had a narrow defeat to Slytherin, but only by a margin of twenty points meaning they still had a chance at the cup, especially since Slytherin was not undefeated.

Reese went to all the matches, even the ones Ravenclaw didn't play, and dragged Quinn and Mel along with her. Reese couldn't get enough of quidditch. With the research and reading she did in her spare time, she was able to see what she read in play and notice a players mistakes and strengths. After each match, Reese practiced and tried to pick up plays she had seen. Even though flying lessons finished with the last term, Reese was determined to practice and better herself.

She didn't have a broom of her own so she practiced on a school broom. This summer she would work on convincing her parents to buy her a broom of her own. For this she would have to have excellent grades to convince her parents she was on top of her studies and could handle being on the quidditch team.

She kept herself busy with homework, solo flying practice, continuing her reading about quidditch, and spending time with her friends. On top of all this, she still found time to try out a few more clubs.

The Literary Club was made up of a fair number of students including one Remus Lupin, the boy who had knocked into her after their first flying lesson. Her quiet roommate Ava Lambert was also in the club. The Literary Club was a club Reese would have had no problem joining had it not been for the amount of writing she already did for her homework and note taking in class. Reese felt if she held a quill any longer her hand would permanently cramp as if it were forever holding a quill.

Quinn dragged her along to a Hogwarts Drama meeting, but Reese found she couldn't follow stage directions very well, or keep a straight face in the middle of a scene, especially with Quinn off to the side pulling silly faces at her. Mel brought her to a meeting of the Leadership Association, but Reese thought the group was much too serious for her liking. Though these clubs didn't work out for Reese, she was glad all the same for her friends' efforts to include her in different activities.

One of the last few clubs she thought she might try this term was the Potioneers Society. They were an easy going group that enjoyed discussing various potions and ways to tweak them to make them more effective or change the results. There were a few first years in the group, Finn Walsh, a Ravenclaw boy, a couple of Gryffindors, a single Slytherin, and a pair of Hufflepuffs. The group would brew different potions that were of a more creative variety than would be taught in class. Some said it was too close to schoolwork, but no matter. Reese used this time to meet other students outside her house, and to her dorm mates' benefit, Reese used a meeting to brew a potion that left the Ravenclaw first year girl's dorm with a soothing lavender scent.

* * *

The school year was nearing it's close and so too was the quidditch season. Hufflepuff, last year's runner up team was finishing last. Slytherin was in third place. The final match of the season was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw needed to win by a margin of more than thirty points to win the cup.

The Quidditch Final took place on a clear sunny day in May. Reese and her fellow Ravenclaw first years ate a quick breakfast and hurried down to the Quidditch Pitch to find decent seats. They were decked from head to toe out in blue and bronze and Reese and Quinn had painted each other's faces for the occasion.

Reese and her fellow first years were on the edge of their seats throughout the entire match. It was their first Quidditch Final at Hogwarts, and not for nothing were Ravenclaw and Gryffindor playing each other. It was easy to see these why these were the top two teams of Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw team worked seamlessly to execute their plays to perfection. The Gryffindors executed daring dives and more flamboyant plays, but it was their chasers who really stood out, taking no chances and charging ahead, refusing to be blocked by the Ravenclaw side.

It was a close match. Just as one team would start to pull ahead, the other team would close the gap and tie the game again.

Finally, it had just reached early afternoon when the Ravenclaw Seeker sped across the pitch in a close race with his Gryffindor counterpart. The rest of the players paused slightly as they took note of what was happening, then resumed playing, harder than ever. The Beaters of both teams pelted bludger after bludger at the two seekers as they raced around the pitch chasing the fluttering snitch.

The two seekers were neck and neck. Suddenly a bludger was directed at them by a Gryffindor chaser from directly ahead. Farrows' shot upward a few feet with his broom to avoid it while the Gryffindor seeker veered downward to dodge it. By some chance, or luck, the snitch chose at this moment to flit upwards into the air where Farrows swooped quickly to grab it.

It happened in minutes. Ravenclaw had won. The noise of the crowd swelled as the Ravenclaw team met in mid-air and descended slowly together.

Reese, Quinn, Mel, and the rest of the first years nearly yelled themselves hoarse in a sea of victorious shouting and chants including " _Eagles for the cup!_ " and " _Ravenclaws to the sky! Ravenclaws, flying high_!"

" _Watch us soar, see us fly!_ "

It was the most fun Reese had ever had. She cheered more than ever when Dumbledore handed the Quidditch Cup to the Ravenclaw team and they collectively hoisted it into the air.

The Ravenclaw team did a victory lap around the field then dismounted near the locker room entrance where the Gryffindor team was lined up. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors shook hands and exchanged what Reese hoped were kind words.

The students began leaving the Pitch and heading to the Great Hall in hopes of catching lunch after a great game.

The Ravenclaws had a quick bite to eat before going up to their common room to celebrate their victory with their team.

This was the best feeling in the world. Imagine what it would be like to be a part of the winning team. The joy and what it must feel to have your hard work pay off in this way. The adrenaline pumping in her veins would probably by tenfold if she were actually playing in a match. This was why Reese had to work hard to get on the Ravenclaw team. This feeling of happiness and euphoria after the match was everything and she never wanted it to end.

* * *

The elation of Ravenclaw winning the Quidditch Cup lasted for at least two weeks. Reese tracked down Olivia one weekend and asked her for all the details of what playing in the Quidditch Final was like. Olivia was a good sport about it and told Reese everything she wanted to know, and even encouraged her to try out for the team next year.

Brimming with newfound excitement, Reese practiced more than ever when her homework schedule allowed and the Potioneers Society wasn't meeting.

Reese's personal training, however, couldn't take up all her spare time. Exams were coming soon, and she needed top grades to convince her parents to buy her a new broom.

Reese and Mel took an afternoon to work out some study schedules for themselves while Quinn read a book entitled "Magical Acting for Beginners: Spellbinding Stage Work in Just 87 Simple Steps!" and twirled his wand absentmindedly.

Mel's study schedule had less breaks than Reese or Quinn's. Coincidentally enough, Reese and Quinn had study breaks scheduled at the same time, something Reese had pointed out with a fake grimace.

Even though she was a Ravenclaw, her studies were important to her but she also found it important to give herself a few more breaks than her peers had given themselves. The last thing she wanted to do was burn herself out on studying in her first year.

Reese and Quinn spent one of these well deserved study breaks making giant, multi-colored bubbles blossom out of their wands and float down the Charms corridor after dinner one night.

Reese excelled in Transfiguration and Potions. Where she needed help came in the form of Herbology. Half the plants in the greenhouse looked the same to her. A class where she usually stuck but got through without too much trouble was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She bargained with Mel to help her study for Herbology in exchange for helping Mel in Transfiguration. For Defense Against the Dark Arts she sought André Schulz's help in exchange for secrecy on her part and a push in the right direction when it came to brewing potions.

Through what she liked to call her "study alliances," Reese was able to work through her trouble areas in her studies and review for other subjects enough to feel confident (and only just a tiny bit nervous) about her upcoming exams.

As her exams passed, Reese found she worried for nothing. Her long hours spent studying paid off, and the only exam she felt even remotely nervous about was Herbology, but even then, she wasn't worried about a failing grade.

And just like that, term had come to a close as she found herself celebrating the end of exams and the end of term with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years down by the lake on one sunny day in early June.

After a thorough review of the exam papers, the Ravenclaw first years discussed summer plans. A couple of the boys were discussing plans to meet at one or another's house. Mel had asked her parents to enroll her in a leadership camp. Harper was set to meet the rest of the Social Planners of Hogwarts to plan for next school year's activities, and Charlotte was looking forward to spending quality time with her family. Ava was also looking forward to spending time with her family, especially her new little brother her mother gave birth to in March.

Now that Reese and Quinn didn't have to worry about the other being a muggle, Reese was invited to go away with Quinn and his family for his father's summer training camp with the Montrose Magpies. This year, summer training was being held in the Lake District. Reese nearly fainted when Quinn invited her along.

With her first year of magical education under her belt and a newfound excitement for quidditch, Reese was feeling good this end of term. She had her friends by her side and a strong support system within the Ravenclaw house. Things were looking good to Reese for the rest of her Hogwarts years, but of course only time can tell how things will play out.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I moved back to the U.S. and had lots of things to do, number one being getting my sleep schedule in order (a week and a half of jet lag is an awful thing).

Now that I've unpacked, unpacked some more, cleaned my room a few times and have seen friends and family I've missed, I've finally had time to work on this story.

First year is over for Reese! Don't worry, her second and third years I plan on not being more than a chapter long each. Still no sign of Sirius, but just be patient!

I hope to work on this story more and update more frequently. Thanks for being patient with this story. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to WRITE A REVIEW (seriously it only takes a couple of minutes) or send me a message. Your feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


	6. Tryouts

Reese Silva's summer was off to a good start. After a good first year at Hogwarts with her non-muggle best friend Joaquin Vos, Reese came home to her parents. Being their only child, Reese's parents doted on her, doted on her in the form of advice and questions, not gifts.

After finding Reese at the train station, it was a non-stop flow of:

"Reese how you've grown!"

"Reese I hope you stayed away from boys. Except for you Joaquin, dear, you're fine."

"Fine indeed," Quinn responded with a wink to Reese's father.

"Oh and dear, don't touch the blue plant on the windowsill when we get home."

"Reese, how about some homemade macaroni and cheese for dinner, with your mother's fudgey nut brownies for dessert?"

"Honey, did you make any new friends?"

"Reese, sweetie, thanks for that data on the giant squid, I was able to forward it to some work colleagues immediately to begin drafting a project proposal. I never expected Godot to turn up..."

"Dearie did you forward our Christmas card to the house elves?"

"Reese I hope you've noticed that peculiar cloud pattern that forms at dusk on the opposite of the setting sun. I was hoping to pick your brain on what it might mean this summer."

"Reese, was your copy of the Daily Prophet ever missing an article? We think our paper may be redacted. Our friend Lovegood gave us a heads up."

As they were still on the platform, other students and their families stared a bit on their way past the Silvas. Reese's parents came off as eccentric, even in the wizarding world.

Reese, who loved her parents dearly, wouldn't have their reunion any other way. She hugged them both tight before she began answering their questions as they headed toward the barrier to the rest of King's Cross Station.

Quinn strolled along beside them, content to walk with his best friend and her parents. His mother was away at one of his father's games, but his parents had written to the Silva family in advance, asking if Quinn could stay the first night back before they were due to return home the next day.

Quinn had exchanged many letters with his parents throughout the year, one letter explaining that his neighborhood best friend Reese was a witch, and that they no longer needed to hide their true selves anymore.

Quinn was a bit down that his parents could not meet him after finishing his first year of Hogwarts, but he would see them the next day anyway. He was long used to his father's training schedule and match schedule for this to be anything new. He knew his parents felt bad when things like this happened, and they usually made it up to him later.

Before exiting the platform, Reese and Quinn made sure to exchange hearty goodbyes with the other Ravenclaw first years. Quinn, Andre, Finn, Alex, and Daniel, smacked each other's hands in energetic high fives as Reese, Mel, Harper, Charlotte, and Ava made plans for a mid-summer's hangout.

Reese's parents stood back and looked on with affection is Reese said her goodbyes to her friends.

Finally, the Silvas plus Quinn made their way to the exit of King's Cross Station, and to the Muggle world beyond.

* * *

The summer began with Reese and Quinn spiritedly re-telling Reese's parents their most and least favorite parts of the year over dinner.

The Silvas, no longer needing to hide their magic from Quinn, transfigured the living room couch into a squashy camp bed for Quinn to sleep on for the night.

After a long day of travelling, Reese and Quinn were tired and had an early night.

The Silvas plus Quinn were awoken bright and early by a shrill whistling noise that came from a discolored plant on one of the windowsills.

Too excited to go back to sleep, Reese and Quinn had a quick breakfast before gathering up Quinn's things.

After an hour of observing and commenting on the plants her parents had collected while she was gone, there was a knock on the door.

Quinn sprinted across the tiny apartment living room and threw it open to find his parents smiling down on him. They engulfed him in a long hug.

After disentangling themselves, Quinn brought them in and introduced them to Reese.

Quinn's mother was a tall, well-dressed woman with long dark hair, Quinn's brown eyes, and a kind smile.

Quinn's father was even taller than his mother, had broad shoulders, and an athletic build. He had a bright smile as he was reunited with his son.

Quinn stepped forward to introduce his parents to Reese and her parents who had wandered over with their morning coffee in hand.

"Reese, Mr. and Mrs. Silva, this is my mom Rachel, and my dad Levi. Mom, dad, this is Reese and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Silva."

"How do you do?"

"Pleased to meet you"

"Martin Silva, at your service."

"Louise, and it's wonderful to meet you."

"Oh thank you for letting Quinn stay over."

"Hope he wasn't too much trouble for you."

Reese stayed silent. She was slightly star-struck by Quinn's dad, Levi. After a nudge from Quinn she broke out of a slight daze and reached forward to shake hands with his parents. Mr. Vos shook her hand enthusiastically and Mrs. Vos pulled Reese in for a hug.

"It's lovely to finally meet you," said Mrs. Vos.

"Joaquin has told us so much about you," said Mr. Vos.

"All good I hope," sputtered out Reese. She internally had an "awwww" moment at Quinn's parents using his full name.

Quinn pulled a face at her from behind his parents and Reese immediately recovered her nerve.

Quinn's parents stayed to chat over coffee with Reese's parents to get to know each other a little more.

After a half hour of pleasant talk, the Vos family said their goodbyes and left to take Quinn home to unpack and get settled in for the summer.

* * *

As with every summer, Quinn and Reese were inseparable. After taking the first day to settle back in with their families, they fell into their same routine of spending time together. Unlike years previous, Reese was actually invited to Quinn's home.

The Vos family lived in a lovely, spacious penthouse on a high floor in a building near the Silva family apartment. Mr. Vos had left for a team meeting earlier in the day, but Mrs. Vos had some spare time in her schedule and was there to welcome Reese to their home.

Seeing as how Reese and Quinn had a busy summer schedule ahead of them, they decided the first day of holiday was as good a time as any to begin their summer homework.

Mrs. Vos made them sandwiches on toasted bread to snack on while they worked and set out some juice for them as well. She went about the apartment as they worked, adjusting and gathering things before she left for the day, occasionally ruffling Quinn's hair in an affectionate manner as she passed the table where they worked. She had some busy days ahead of her at work as she prepared to take time off to go with her family plus Reese to her husband's training camp.

Mrs. Vos worked as an interior designer to some of London's wizarding world socialites. Before she left to work, she introduced Reese to the family house elf, Mimsy, who would attend to them while she and Mr. Vos were away at work.

Quinn and Reese had a pleasant time working through their potions assignment as they munched on sandwiches and took breaks for Mimsy's freshly made cookies. The rest of the week passed much the same as the first day as the two worked their way through Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and Defense.

One morning before Quinn came over to their apartment to study, Reese decided to talk to her parents about her new found love for flying and her desire to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

Reese's mom and dad were excited that Reese had taken a healthy interest in a hobby and found something to be passionate about. As for purchasing her a broomstick of her own, they told her they would check their finances before making any purchase. While her parents were not exactly poor, broomsticks were expensive and couldn't be bought on a whim.

Eager to take initiative and show her parents she was serious about Quidditch, she began doing little chores and odd jobs for her neighbors. Before meeting up with Quinn to do homework and study for the day, she would pick up her elderly neighbor's groceries or walk Mr. 14B's dog around the block, and do other miscellaneous things for her neighbors. It wasn't much, but it was still something to contribute and would give her a bit of pocket money once she had it converted at Gringott's.

Reese's goal for the end of the summer was to get a new Bolt 270, a recently upgraded broomstick. It wasn't a top of the line model, but it was the perfect model for what she hoped would be her first year on the Ravenclaw quidditch team.

Reese was a busy Miss Lizzy the first month of the summer holidays. She juggled chores, homework, studying, keeping up correspondence with friends, spending time with Quinn, and taking morning walks with her parents among other things.

Her last weekend before going with Quinn and his family to his father's training camp was spent meeting up with the girls from her dorm at Harper's place while Quinn hustled off to spend time with his dorm mates at Andre's.

Reese and Quinn arrived back the same day and had a good night's rest before being whisked off to the Magpies training camp.

The Montrose Magpies Summer Training Camp was awesome. For Reese, it was a mini vacation and a learning experience. Quinn on the other hand, enjoyed the scenery and studied characters while chatting to Reese.

Reese was long over being star struck around Quinn's dad, especially after he got home early from a practice one day and ruffled her and Quinn's hair with muddy hands while they did homework and got mud all over their Herbology assignment.

Meeting the rest of the Montrose Magpies brought back her shyness, at least for the first day of camp.

Watching the Magpies train was an experience for Reese. Quinn, having been to previous training camps with his family, was quite bored and pulled out a notebook to continue a mini-project of his creating alter egos and false lives and backgrounds of the team. Currently, he was writing out the finer details of one of the team's beaters false background: Rufus Schimdt, Montrose Magpie beater by day, muggle television cooking sensation by night….

Reese on the other hand, took in everything she could. The way the Magpies worked as a team, theme trainings for different days, calls for improvements from captains and trainers, the focus on warming up and cooling down before and after practice, the superb flying skills, everything.

What particularly caught her attention was the skill in which the chasers worked together. Reese wanted that bond. To seem to know where the other chasers were and when to toss, when to look up, when to duck, working plays without communicating. Reese wanted it all.

She decided her first choice in position would be a chaser. After that, maybe being Keeper wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIK

Train doors slid shut, the volume of chatter rose in the hallways and the Hogwarts Express lurched forward as it began it's journey north to Hogwarts.

Reese and Quinn parted from each other's side to cram into a compartment with their fellow dorm mates they had missed over the summer.

Summer hadn't changed Reese much. Her short, light-brown hair had grown a little past her ears, and she was maybe an inch taller. Her roommates had also only undergone minor changes in the few months they'd been apart.

Carmela's red hair was long enough now to have up in a messy bun and she had a couple more freckles than the previous year. Harper was as bubbly and talkative as ever and was little taller. Ava kept her hair trimmed and short as before and was also about half an inch taller. Charlotte seemed to be the only one of them who hadn't grown an inch over the summer, but her personality more than made up for it.

The girls had been chatting for a few minutes, when their compartment door slid open. Reese had just enough time to catch a glimpse of a group of boys that looked their age. One boy had a mess of black hair on his head and glasses that were sliding down his nose during an animated re-telling of a story to a stressed looking boy also with dark hair. A seemingly good natured boy with sandy hair peered in the compartment and saw it was occupied and Reese just caught sight of a smaller, blonde haired boy pass by before the compartment door slid shut again as the group of boys moved on.

The girls ignored the interruption and continued on as nothing happened. Mel said she had a great time at her leadership camp. Ava chatted about her new little brother and how happy she was to be an older sister. Harper was over flowing with ideas and plans she and the Social Planners of Hogwarts had come up with for the upcoming school year. Charlotte talked about a road trip she took with her family for a week. And Reese shared her experience at the Magpies Summer Training Camp with Quinn. She was especially excited to tell them that her parents surprised her the day before on the last day of the summer holidays. Her parents called her into the living room and surprised her with a brand new Bolt 270, the broomstick of her dreams. Finally she could practice on a broom of her own and hopefully make the house Quidditch team.

Reese and Quinn were best friends, Mel was her next best friend, but Reese was happy to be forming close friendships with the girls in her dorm. Besides the fact that they live together, sometimes there's just nothing like having a girls night and talking about their problems and connecting with each other.

With all the catching up to do with her fellow Ravenclaw second years, the journey to Hogwarts seemed much shorter than Reese's first year.

In what seemed like minutes, Reese was on the Hogsmeade platform, in the carriages, and through the sorting.

It was too good a time. Reese had an excellent summer, but it wasn't until she was back at Hogwarts that she realized what she had missed.

After the start of term feast, Reese with the rest of her house had departed for Ravenclaw tower, leaving the new Ravenclaw first years to endure whatever dance routine the new Ravenclaw house prefects had prepared.

For what it was worth, Reese hoped the new prefects danced better than the last.

* * *

Despite an excellent summer and a great first night back, the start of Reese's second year was not off to a good start.

She was late to her first class on Tuesday, the second day of term, and Professor McGonagall was not pleased about it. She was given three nights of detention, three nights of detention that cut into her practice time before the Ravenclaw house team tryouts.

In the first meeting back of the Potioneers Society on Wednesday, in what should have been an easy potion to make to take her mind off detention, she accidentally added scallop shell powder instead of scallop shell paste to her potion.

She watched horrified, as though in was in slow motion when the potion began to boil and rise up, and in the next second she was completely covered in the blue mixture. The potion gave her skin a slightly blue tinged color, not too noticeable, but enough to leave her looking sickly for the next few days.

Madam Curon, the matron, said it shouldn't last for more than a week. It wasn't permanent, but she spent the next week ignoring comments about her odd appearance from her peers. Having people ask her "why so blue?" got old fast.

Thursday morning she lost her homework planner and spent the morning going spare looking for it.

It turned up at the end of the day in the Greenhouse where the day's Herbology lesson was held, looking slightly singed and under a pile of something that looked suspiciously like dragon dung.

While Reese put her head down on a nearby table, Mel took pity on her friend and tried a few spells with Harper's help to get it clean and usable again.

Reese was tired on Friday. She had stayed up late completing a Charms essay after her second night of detention. Tonight would be her last night of detention to complete and she would be free.

After completing detention, Reese dragged herself up to Ravenclaw tower, through the common room and up to her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed, ready for her first week to be over. Her faithful roommates had anticipated something like this happening.

Harper pushed off her bed and into the bathroom for a relaxing shower. When she came out, Mel and Charlotte draped a robe around Reese and brought out some leftovers from dinner. Ava gave her a novel she had read over the summer to read and relax with.

After this, the girls settled into their beds and talked about the first week back. A tired Reese commented occasionally, but was way too tired for much else. She was ready to catch up on homework on the weekend and practice with her new broom. She was lucky tryouts for the Ravenclaw house team were scheduled for the second weekend back, not the first.

Reese spent a peaceful weekend completing the week's homework assignments with the help of Quinn and Mel. On Sunday, she took her new broomstick down to the pitch to do some light training. Ravenclaw tryouts were next week and there were two spots available on the team. She was only a second year with minimal experience on a broom, but she had the determination and drive that she knew would land her a spot on the team.

Sunday evening after dinner found Reese strolling the castle alongside Quinn, enjoying the peace ahead of the second week of class. They were somewhere along the ground floor and Reese was jabbering about how raisins have no place in cookies (and that oatmeal raisin cookies are an abomination), when ahead of them there was movement. Reese and Quinn slowed to a halt and watched as a boy slightly shorter than them with light hair saw them and scurried off in the opposite direction.

Not willing to lend themselves to the schemes of students with too much time on their hands, they went the other way and began a slow trek to Ravenclaw tower. Unfortunately, a student that was waking behind them didn't see the suspicious movements ahead and kept on walking in the same direction.

After a minute Reese and Quinn heard a loud squelch echoing down the hall followed by a groan from the unlucky student. Reese and Quinn paid no mind and continued on.

"Honestly Reese, there's no need to fuss. They're just raisins. We've been over this before," Quinn said.

"Yes, but biting into what you think is a chocolate chip cookie only to find raisins instead is the absolute worst thing," Reese countered.

Quinn rolled his eyes at her stubbornness on the subject. "Anyway, Drama is having a monologue night, do you or do you not think I should give it a go?"

"Dooooooo it," Reese said as they climbed the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Nice! I knew you'd support me and in your support thanks for volunteering to help me make my costume!" said Quinn with a winning smile.

"Yeah yeah alright, but only of you come to watch me tryout next Saturday."

"Done."

They meandered past windows, paintings, and other students. It was good to be back at Hogwarts, and good to be past that first awful week back.

* * *

Reese's second week was much better than her first. Professor McGonagall had commended Reese on her quickness in picking up simple liquid transformations. Slughorn actually got her name right when he commented on her potion instead of fawning over a disinterested Quinn.

With the help of her dorm mates Reese worked hard to stay on top of her homework assignments so she could still have time to practice each day.

Reese wasn't the only one on the Quidditch pitch in the evenings. Team practices hadn't begun yet, but there were more than a handful of students practicing solo each night in hopes of making it onto their house team.

The other Ravenclaws practicing were mostly older than her so she was a little nervous to approach them. The other, mostly male, students were from other houses and so Reese didn't know them very well.

This week's Potioneers Society went over smoothly and the group discussed the importance of pulverized pumpkin seeds in household potions. Potioneers Society was really just an opportunity for students who enjoyed Potions to hang out and talk about the subject.

Friday, Reese cut her solo practice a little short. Harper had decided Friday nights were girl's nights.

Ravenclaws were known for valuing schoolwork and studies more than relaxing and friends, but ever the up and coming socialite of Hogwarts, Harper Jensen decided to change things for the Ravenclaw second year girls dorm. Friday girls' night served to bring the girls of the dorm together.

Ava talked about a poem she was working on for Literary Club. Charlotte complained about being the victim of a light prank while walking in the Charms corridor earlier that day. Mel was nervous about her application to be the Second Year Lead in the Leadership Association. Harper shared that she heard a Hufflepuff in their year was en route to be serious competition for top grades among the Second Years. And Reese confessed her nerves about the next day's tryouts.

Aside from their woes, the girls shared positive things as well. Between the five of them one could find help in any subject. They suggested books to each other and occasionally, gossiped about boys.

Reese went to bed feeling slightly more at ease. Ava, Mel, Harper, and Charlotte had all promised to come and support her at the Ravenclaw house team tryouts.

* * *

Reese awoke bright and early the next morning.

This was it. A year's worth of waiting and practice. She was finally going to try out for the house team. She changed into some practice clothes and bounded down to the common room with her broomstick in tow.

Still being modest, she asked a third year to go up to Quinn's dorm and rouse him from his sleep. Quinn descended the stairs five minutes later, bleary eyed and still with bed hair.

She dragged him down to breakfast with her for a quick bite before going out to the pitch.

"We're such friends, yeah, but all your dorm mates got to sleep in?" he teased lightly as he spread jam on some toast.

"Au contraire, I thought you would feel honored to be the one to get out of bed at the crack of dawn to support yours truly," she replied. Reese was a little nervous and didn't want to eat much. She nibbled on cereal and toast whereas Quinn wolfed down his toast and jam, an entire plate of eggs and bacon, followed by a tomato or five.

They finished breakfast and made their way outside as more students trickled into the Great Hall for breakfast.

By now the sun was beginning to rise, showing through a thin layer of clouds.

Reese was not the first one out to the pitch. Andre Schulz was already on the pitch and halfway through warming up.

Quinn took a seat in the stands, and for once, didn't bring character material to study.

Reese began by jogging at a steady pace around the pitch. The more she jogged, the less nervous she became and the more focused she felt. The two positions available were for seeker and for chaser.

Reese was vying to be a Chaser.

By 9:30, 4 people in total showed up to try out for the position of Seeker, and three more for Chaser including Reese. By then Reese's dorm mates had joined Quinn in the stands. Ravenclaw captain Tom Griffiths, a sixth year, blew his whistle promptly at 9:30. The rest of the Ravenclaw team was also on the field to watch tryouts.

The group began by doing some stretches, then jogging around the pitch twice. Reese kept at a steady pace while jogging, Andre was ahead of her but this was a warm-up, not a race. She was still ahead of the half the others anyway.

Next they got on their brooms and flew around the pitch so Tom could see how well they fly. He ordered them to do a couple of sharp turns, then dives. Reese over corrected on one of her turns, but otherwise she felt at ease. Andre flew as well as his sister Olivia who had been a Chaser on the team last year.

Now that the basics had been covered, Tom split the groups for the different positions. He set the rest of the team to play a pick up game of 3 on 3 while those vying for to be Seeker searched for the snitch around them.

Tom came to the candidates for Chaser and they ran some quick drills, tossing the quaffle to one another in midair.

Then they flew in random patterns still tossing the quaffle to one another.

Meanwhile, Andre caught the snitch twice and the rest of the Ravenclaw team decided that was enough for Seeker tryouts.

With the field now clear, bludgers were released, beaters took aim and the three people trying out for chaser did their best in trying to get across the field, dodging bludgers, other chasers, and trying to score against the Keeper. Tom let them have at it for five minutes, then did individual time trials while judging their flying technique and the way they cooperated with the current Ravenclaw Chasers. One of the participants, a fourth year got hit by a bludger in his second turn. The other person trying out besides Reese was another Second year by the name of Daniel Hughes.

After the three completed their individual trials with the rest of the team, Tom blew his whistle signaling the end of tryouts. The three flew down and dismounted and headed to the stands where friends were waiting with water.

Tom went to the rest of the Ravenclaw team, to confer with them for a few minutes.

"You were great out there Reese!" said Harper.

"Totally awesome!" added Charlotte.

"Look at my little Reese, all grown up now" said Quinn as he wrapped an arm around Reese's shoulders.

"You were really something Reese," Mel said as she came up and slung her arm over Reese's other side.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot that you all came out to support me. I'm still a bit nervous, I had no idea Daniel was such a good flyer."

Before her friends could say more, Tom was walking back to the stands, with the rest of the Ravenclaw team.

"Good job all of you today. I saw a lot of great flying and I'm excited to have some new talent on the team. You all worked hard out there, but as you know I can only pick one person for each position. As our new Seeker I've selected Andre Schulz. Congratulations Andre, I know Olivia will be proud."

Andre, ever the quiet one, merely smiled and gave a nod to Tom.

"Now for Chaser, I'm excited to welcome Daniel Hughes to the team."

Daniel let out a whoop while Reese's heart sank. Both Quinn and Mel felt her shoulders droop between them.

"Daniel and Andre please take a minute to meet with the rest of the team while I have a word with Andrews and Silva."

Eric Andrews was one of the other boys who had tried out for Seeker. Tom spoke to him first before coming over to Reese. Andrews looked to be in better spirits after talking with Tom. Mel and Quinn stepped back to wait with the others and give Reese some space.

"Why so down Reese?"

Reese shrugged and looked around.

"Reese I was really impressed by your flying out there today. For someone who I know had to practice on a school broom all last year, to come out and fly the way you did today, I'm more than impressed."

Reese looked up at the 6th year captain.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like it if you came to train with us once a week so we can keep you as a reserve chaser. I think it would really help your skills and you'd be more than ready to try out again next year, Reese."

Reese's spirits lifted a little. If she accepted, it would mean training with the team instead of another year of trying to train alone. And, being a reserve chaser meant that she might get to play at some point in the year. Maybe.

"That sounds great, I'd really enjoy that," Reese said with a small grin. She hadn't completely lost hope.

"Awesome!" Tom said with a clap of his hands. You and Eric Andrews are to come to the first team practice on Tuesday at 7. After that, we'll let you know when reserve practices are. See you Tuesday and don't be late!"

"Thanks so much for this chance Tom, I promise I won't let you down!"

"That's Captain Tom to you now little miss," he shot back with a grin.

With that, he and the rest of the team went off to the locker rooms to talk strategy.

Reese made her way back to her friends who were chatting in her absence. "He offered me a spot as a reserve chaser," she said quietly. The girls plus Quinn, André, and Daniel, quieted down.

"What was that?" asked Quinn.

"I said he offered me to be a reserve chaser," Reese said a little louder.

"Hmm? I can't hear you mumbling dear" Quinn said, while pretending to look around.

"I SAID HE MADE ME A RESERVE CHASER, YOU GIT," she shouted as she made to tackle her best friend.

"That's wonderful Reese!"

"Griffiths doesn't just pick anyone for reserves, you know," said Harper.

She was in better spirits now. She hadn't quite made the team, but she still got to train with them for this year and would have plenty of time to work on her skill.

She congratulated Daniel on making the team and he in turn congratulated her on making reserve chaser. She held no hard feelings against him.

The group made their way back to the castle. As they crossed the lawn Andre came up by her side.

"You did a great job out there today Reese," he said.

"Thanks," she beamed.

"I practice a lot with my sister in the summers, if you'd like I could give you some tips and training every now and then."

Reese really looked up to Andre's sister Olivia, and it was watching Olivia play for Ravenclaw last year part of what made Reese so interested in Quidditch.

"Andre you're the best!"

Andre just smiled. "Excellent, we can meet Sundays after lunch."

Even though Reese did not make the team, she was in high spirits. She was being given a chance to be a reserve chaser and train with the rest of the Ravenclaw team. Not only that, Andre, one of the best fliers she'd seen in her short time at Hogwarts, was offering her one-on-one training sessions to help her work towards making the team next year.

Not making the team only increased Reese's determination.

* * *

I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever! I've been incredibly busy, then when I do have time I have zero energy to write. Here's a nice long chapter. You could say it's mostly filler, but I'd like my story to build before the introduction of the Marauders. There was a quick glimpse of them on the train but that was all for this chapter. I hope to update a lot sooner next time, but I can't make any promises.

Anyway, I appreciate you for sticking with this story. As always, I appreciate reviews and feedback :)


	7. The Second Years

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY for not updating in forever. Thanks for sticking with me. I promise I'll try to be better about updating. I was so busy for so long and now I finally have small spaces of time to work on this.

AS FOR THE STORY: Now that I've kind of established basics of the characters, after this chapter I'm going to shift to writing in first person from Reese's perspective. This is what I hope will be the last general chapter. The next will develop more and so on. Still not much of the Marauders here, but please be patient!

* * *

Ravenclaw quidditch training was intense. It was no wonder they steamrolled their way to the Cup last term. Her first practice with the Ravenclaw team left her drained for two days after. However difficult the first one was, she figured she would adjust in time.

Ravenclaw quidditch practices were long and grueling. They began with a half hour warm up going from stretches, to sprints, to running up and down the stands, and finishing with a two-lap jog around the field. Then the team worked on passing drills. Next, they split off into their respective groups. The beaters juggled the bludgers between themselves. The keeper had quaffles charmed to fly to the goal posts in random patterns. The chasers reviewed basic plays and introduced one new play each week. After reviewing them in the locker room they would practice the plays on the pitch. And last but not least, the snitch was released for the seeker to find amidst the different training groups. At the last practice of the week, the group training was scrapped in order to play a pickup game of 3 on 3, while Tom the ever-observant captain made comments for improvement or commended good plays.

It was a huge change from her solo training routine the year before. Instead of flying around alone, now she actually practiced drills with a cohesive group of chasers and learned Ravenclaw team plays. Her new captain was only too happy to critique her flying style and help her improve. Reese practiced with the team once a week, but decided to keep up a set workout and flying routine several times a week.

It was Tuesday after Reese's first practice. She was heading back up to Ravenclaw tower along with Daniel Hughes and Andre to an awaiting Transfiguration assignment. Perhaps she was more tired than she realized, because as they rounded the corner to go up the next staircase she full on collided with someone rounding the corner coming down the stairs. She lay flat on the floor and took a few seconds before she raised her head up from the ground. The person sprawled on the ground across from her looked vaguely familiar.

Daniel and Andre helped her up. Reese looked over the person still on the ground.

"You alright?" she asked.

She recognized him as the same boy she had collided with the previous year in the broom shed. The boy, eyes closed, responded with a grunt.

Reese, Daniel, and Andre peered down at the boy. He looked a little pale and winded.

"You alright there?" Reese asked him again.

"Fine, just need a moment," he sputtered out as he opened his eyes.

Concerned, Reese held out her hand to him. He took it shakily. She couldn't remember his name. Remy? Remmington? Romulin?

"You sure? No offense, but you don't look too good, mate," Daniel told him.

"It's nothing, just a head cold I was on my way to see Madam Curon about. Thanks for the hand." And with that he slowly teetered down another staircase and out of sight.

Well that was odd.

Reese, Daniel, and Andre continued their trudge up to Ravenclaw tower. After passing through the common room, they headed up to their respective dorms to shower and change, then come back down to join friends in a homework session.

The Ravenclaw second years has a strong study group together. They did homework and studied for exams as a group. Who better to ask for help than someone in your class? They compared notes, helped each other study, and completed homework together. However, like any good Ravenclaw, they never let each other copy. How would they learn otherwise?

It was nice to have a homework network like this for Reese. Reserve Quidditch training sessions left her wiped out and she thanked her fellow Second Years that she never forgot to do any homework assignments.

And Reese wasn't the only one among them involved in extra curricular activities. Charlotte and Ava were members of the Literary Club. Mel was a rising star in Hogwarts' Leadership Association. Harper had joined the Leadership Association this year, but spent most of her time with The Social Planners. Reese, in addition to being on the Ravenclaw Reserve Team, actively attended meetings of the Potioneers Society.

As for the boys, Quinn was a passionate member of Hogwarts Drama. Daniel and Andre were on the Quidditch Team and had more practices than Reese. Alex Farrows and Finn Walsh were on the Chess Club, and Finn was also on the Ballroom Dance Team.

The Ravenclaw Second Years had become closer than they were their first year. They were a tighter knit group than most of the other houses, and Reese was glad for it.

As October and November passed, the weather became colder and Reese's flying slowly improved under the watch of Tom. Quinn dragged Reese along to watch him perform at three different Monologue Nights, hosted by Hogwarts Drama. His most recent performance of, _"The Jabberwocky"_ earned him more finger snaps than anyone else that night.

In the months that passed Reese had sat on the bench with Eric Andrews, the reserve Seeker, and watched as Ravenclaw stormed their way to victory in two matches to take the lead in the running for the Quidditch Cup.

It was December now. Potions lessons with Slughorn may as well take place in an igloo for how cold the dungeons are. No matter how hard Reese worked, Slughorn only had eyes for select students in his class. Jack Wilson, a Hufflepuff in their year had gladly joined the "Slug Club." Seeing as how Reese was excluded, Quinn had no desire to join and make Reese feel left out. Despite his reluctance to join, Slughhorn didn't give up on the son of famed Magpie Chaser Levi Vos. Reese, ever the optimist didn't let this get in the way of Potions being one of her favorite subjects.

As the holidays approached, so too did this year's Inter-House Unity Activity sponsored by the Social Planners. All of a whopping four submissions were contributed, ten votes were cast and this year's Hogwarts Inter-House Unity Activity was-

"A Gobstones Tournament!" Harper said excitedly.

"Yay" said Reese, Quinn, and Mel together in a voice that said they were anything but excited.

"Seriously?" asked Daniel, without a thought to Harper's feelings.

"THIS, is what happen when only four people submit ideas. And THIS is what happens when half the Gobstones Club are 6 out of 10 people who voted on submissions," Harper said through what was now a very forced smile.

"Erm, yeah….." Reese mumbled into her slice of toast as Quinn sank lower in his seat and Mel pretended to busy herself with a book titled 'Trials and Tribulations in Arctic Wandmaking.'

"And," Harper added in a tone that was suspiciously sweet, "I'll thank the lot of you to be first on the list of participants."

Quinn, low in his seat, slumped his head forward onto his plate of eggs. Reese took this chance to crumble the remains of her toast into his hair.

She took some jam from the table and spread it on the back of Quinn's neck to which he shot up and said "Alriiiight alright alright, we'll do it!" as he reached an arm back to swipe jam from his neck and taste it. "Hmm, raspberry."

"That's more like it," Harper said as she smiled sweetly at her fellow Second Years as they looked about guiltily, trying not to catch her eye.

The following Saturday found the Ravenclaw Second Years awake and out of doors in the courtyard next to a stack of Gobstones sets, cold and bleary-eyed save for Harper who was the only one looking bright and alert in the cold air.

"I'll die in this cold," Reese chattered through her teeth.

Quinn looked chilled to the bone and scooted closer to Mel and Reese for warmth. "Where is everyone?"

Mel looked around at the empty tables surrounding them. "We cannot honestly be the only ones who showed up."

"At the very least where the blazes is the Gobstones team," Reese heard Andre mutter as he stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Harper made them wait in the cold for 45 minutes before they realized nobody else was going to show up. Snow had begun to fall as they made their way inside.

After warming up in the Entrance Hall and regaining some feeling in their limbs, the group made the trek up to Ravenclaw tower to defrost in front of a fireplace.

"So I guess Ravenclaw wins by default….?" Reese asked in a cautious, yet semi-hopeful voice while removing a sweater and inching closer to the fire.

"Not even the Gobstones club showed up to their own stinking tournament!" said Quinn as he threw down his hat and scarf before throwing himself down in front of the fireplace as well.

"This. Is. Unbelievable. You better believe Dumbledore will hear what I have to say about this," Harper muttered in a dangerously low voice as she sank down on a sofa.

Mel added, "Whatever you do, make sure it ends with a steady supply of hot chocolate for the rest of winter."

"With marshmallows," finished Andre.

Alex and Finn laid down on the rug in between the fireplace and the sofa Harper had claimed.

Daniel threw himself on the floor behind Alex and Finn. "Harper I promise, next time we'll listen when you ask for submissions for next year….."

Harper narrowed her eyes at Daniel in response making him shrink closer to Finn and Alex.

Reese snuck a glance at Mel and caught her eye. Reese made a series of hand gestures at Mel from across the group.

"What? Help McGonagall water her sprouts?"

Reese shook her head vigorously and tried again.

"Candy queen strikes tonight?"

Reese shook her head and tried again.

"Oh! Saturday salsa night! Got it."

Reese threw her hands up in the air. "No! I said, girls night! Girls night tonight!"

Harper perked up. "Hm, girls night?"

Reese threw her hat at Mel's face and turned to Harper. "Yeah Harper, after today, I think we are definitely due for a girls night. You need it. We need it. It's almost the end of term. It'll be great!"

The corners of Harper's mouth quirked up slightly. "Well….."

Mel finally caught on and added, "Yeah! I'll bring up some snacks, Charlotte and Ava can get some girly magazines, it'll be awesome. Haven't had one since the middle of term. It'll be capital."

"Capital?" asked Daniel, overhearing the girls' conversation.

"Yes, capital my good man!" bellowed Quinn, sitting up and pounding his chest. "The lady-folk shall have a jolly swell time tonight amongst their own gender. We however, the more sophisticated gender will-"

Mel threw Reese's hat at Quinn. "Quiet you!" and turned back to Harper. "Just relax Harper, and leave the planning to us for once."

Harper's frown disappeared for the first time all day. "Thanks girls," she said in a small voice.

Reese could only grin. She was happy to be close to her fellow Ravenclaws, but more importantly, her Ravenclaw dorm mates. Ravenclaws were known for wisdom rather than loyalty, but Reese wouldn't trade her friends for the world.

After what became known as the Inter-House Unity Incident in which Ravenclaw was awarded 150 points for the efforts of the Second Years, the end of term passed fairly quickly.

The holidays came and went with Reese, Quinn, and this time Mel as well spending a quiet Holiday in Ravenclaw tower. Quiet at least when not having enthusiastic snowball fights on the grounds.

The new term began in January and Reese had high hopes. She was a second year, steadily managing her homework, involved with friends, and most of all, looking forward to reminding Andre to help her train for Quidditch.

Reese attempted sneaking up on him outside Transfiguration one morning. "AHAAAA!"

Andre merely looked at her, clearly not startled.

Reese dropped her attacking pose and awkwardly began, "Right. Umm, hey Andre, hope your Holiday was alright. I was wondering-"

"Olivia sends her regards."

"Olivia! How is she?"

"Olivia started her own non-profit while pursuing an entry-level career at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She also volunteer coaches a girls' youth Quidditch team in our local youth league on weekends."

Quinn who had come up behind them could only stand with his mouth open. Reese began, "Wow…..uhm, she's really something."

Andre nodded in agreement at his sister's accomplishments.

A group of students exiting their Transfiguration class bumped into the trio. One tossed a piece of wadded up parchment at Quinn who was still open-mouthed.

Quinn snapped out of his stare and glared at the group of four boys as they passed and made their way down the hall.

"Bloody Gryffindorks," he mumbled after they passed.

"Right," Reese continued as she pushed her short hair out of her face. "Your sister's accomplishments aside, will you still help me train this term?

"Of course. How about this Sunday?" said Andre.

"Sounds great!"

"Nice. Most likely see you at practice later this week, but I'm look forward to our practice next. Capital." And with that, Andre set off down the hall and towards the library.

"Capital!" Quinn said in a high voice impression of Andre. "Geeze he's catching on to Mel's favorite catchphrase."

 _THWACK_

That was the sound of someone smacking Quinn's head with last week's _Transfiguration Today_. It was Mel who had been exiting the Transfiguration classroom while they spoke. Quinn only stuck his tongue out at Mel as Reese laughed. Reese accompanied a bickering Quinn and Mel all the way to the Great Hall for lunch, walking between them and thinking of the Quidditch season ahead.

The second term passed fairly well for Reese and her fellow Ravenclaw second years. Her flying improved greatly with help from Andre, and Andre's work in Potions improved dramatically as well. Quinn made himself a permanent feature in Hogwarts Drama. Mel secured a position as a Third Year lead for next year. Harper successfully planned a mini Ravenclaw spring social. Charlotte and Ava worked together and submitted an original short story with an accompanying illustration to the Literary Club, which was published by the Literary Club's Magazine. Finn learned to Waltz on the Ballroom Dance Team and was working on lifting his partner for the better part of the second term. Alex lost an important chess match in the Chess Club but still enjoyed friendly matches with Finn.

All in all, the second term found the Ravenclaw Second Years finding their true interest and hobbies, things they enjoyed outside of the library and learning in the classroom.

Speaking of Ravenclaws doing well, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team easily won their third match which was also the Quidditch Final, claiming the Quidditch House Cup for the third year running, much to the dismay of the other houses.

While Reese worked hard throughout the second term, she didn't get a chance to play in any of the matches. She was alright with this, as it meant none of the Ravenclaw chasers were injured beyond being able to play.

Now, it was near the end of term, meaning exams were around the corner. Reese was strolling through the halls, meandering her way up to meet with Mel and Quinn in the common room. It was nearing dinner time and the late afternoon sun was streaming through the windows, brightening the corridors.

As pondered what a red-haired acquaintance in the Potioneers Society had said about ethically harvested unicorn hair, her attention was caught by a group of four boys walking away from the library. Reese couldn't help but notice an air of sneakiness about them. Was it an air of sneakiness? Or possibly catching sight of a boy with messy hair and glasses shoving a bulky parcel under his robes as they passed. Not exactly very sneaky or stealthy, Reese thought.

What on earth could they be up to? Exams are next week, shouldn't they be studying? What is that boy hiding beneath his robes? He surely couldn't pass it off as a baby bump…..

All of these she decided were questions not worth pursuing answers to and as the boys passed out of sight, she put the incident out of her mind. She had more important things to focus on, like convincing Andre into an extra training session, and some friendly gossip with Mel.

Exams. Were. Over.

Finally! Reese exhaled in relief as she put down her quill after her last exam, which was History of Magic. She chatted happily with Mel, Quinn, Ava, Charlotte and Daniel about the exam they had just sat. Their discussion of Fabian of Fountaine lasted as they went up to the common room to dump their bags, and as they descended down to dinner turned to whether not describing Fountaine would lose them points on the exam.

Not only was it the end of Exams, but tonight Dumbledore would also announce the winner of House Cup. Reese, by glancing at the giant hourglasses against one end of the room, could guess Ravenclaw was going to be victorious.

Sure enough, before dinner Professor Dumbledore congratulated the Ravenclaws on winning the House Cup. After the Inter-House Unity Incident, and winning the Quidditch Cup, how could they not have won?

Reese, Mel, and Quinn were in high spirits at dinner. They laughed, joked, and chatted amongst their fellow Second Years about anything and everything. Making plans for summer and changing plans for summer.

Suddenly, as Reese was digging into a scoop of strawberry ice cream, she noticed something was off. The smell. That smell. It could only mean one thing. Dungbombs. She looked up and quickly caught Quinn's eye. The conversation slowed around them in the great hall, slowly turning into a collective groan across the hall.

Professor Dumbledore's voice rose up over the groaning in the Great Hall. "I think, someone or some people may have been too excited for the end of term." Reese could have sworn she saw a twinkle in his eyes. "I suggest, for the sake of your noses, you head back to your dormitories and get an early start on packing your trunks."

Reese, Quinn, and Mel didn't need telling twice and managed to get out before many could quit their dessert.

As they trudged up the staircases to Ravenclaw tower, Mel started. "Well some people are sore losers."

"I think the real losers are the ones who were closest to the Dungbombs," said Quinn.

Reese responded with a look of disgust as they walked past an old tapestry. "Honestly, who lets off a load of dungbombs at the end of year feast? How unoriginal." Suddenly Reese remembered the suspicious looking group of boys she had seen leaving the library earlier that week. No, she shook her head, too much of a coincidence. Also, she had no idea what that boy in glasses was hiding…..

This was it. The doors to the Hogwarts Express slammed shut as it lurched forward and began it's slow path out of Hogsmeade.

The Ravenclaw Second Years snagged a compartment for themselves. The girls happily made plans to have their summer meet-up at Mel's place, while the boys made a dramatic show of drawing straws to see who would host their summer meet. Dramatic until a stoic Andre drew the shortest straw and merely blinked at the result.

Reese was leaving her Second Year at Hogwarts on good terms. While she hadn't made her house Quidditch team, they had still won both the Quidditch Cup and her flying had improved immensely while training as a reserve. She had seen her exam results and grinned at the thought of telling her parents she aced every single exam. What's more, she had become closer than ever to her fellow Second Years. With her friends by her side, nothing was impossible and the challenge of being a Third Year couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Please leave a review! I appreciate your feedback!

Remember, as I said at the start of the chapter, the next one will shift into first person from Reese's perspective. I just wanted to cover the basic First and Second year before doing so.

Also this is a SLOW-MOVING fic, Which explains why we haven't seen Sirius crop up yet.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
